


Hunter of the Past

by Reaper25x



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper25x/pseuds/Reaper25x
Summary: The Good hunter has been serving the Moon Presence for...a century, millennium, eons maybe ah doesn’t matter for he is given a reward by his captor to change the past even if ever so slightly





	1. Hunter’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Understand I not only am just starting on archive our own but am Also righting my first fic in so long a time frame so be nice please I’m doing this cause I like the idea and no one has ever done this (to my knowledge) I will accept criticism if you be kind and state opinion I am taking some inspiration for story from a fellow fan who is doing a comic qizeaqfile is their name so enjoy

Hmm how long has he been here? Eons, a century, maybe a millennium? Ah, doesn’t matter anymore what matters to him is to continue his duty. He took this mantel from Gehrman with full knowledge to what he was in for. He has long excepted has fate to this dream to this nightmare. Yet for some reason even though that bloody moon reminds him of his oh so distant past he is… content with this. He became the hosted the dream at a younger age than Gehrman did so he has remained young and strong through time. Though he still has some side effects from immortality. His hair and skin have gone snow white and my eyes shining silver. Doll has been good company as usual. He wished he had given her a name she has always been kind and understanding. Wait maybe he did what was it ah come on. Maria…no that was who she was modeled after. Maria by the great ones what a woman, “Hahahahahahaha…hehe” oh now that was a fight worthy of a student of Gehrman.  
…  
…  
…  
“Damn it all.” It was whisper a whisper just loud enough for the Doll to hear. She was tending the graves when she heard upon the Good Hunter’s voice she came to him seeing him with cold dead like eyes staring at the moon. “Good Hunter?” she called to him hoping to hear his voice. For unlike with Gehrman he treated her human and kindly. Not as an object or a tool as so many hunters have, no he say her as, human. “…ah Doll come here let me use your comb and fix your hair for you.” He said while smiling. Doll wondered why he would ask her to do that her hair always stayed the same never tangled or knotted, yet when he smiled and asked she couldn’t refuse he was to serene at the moment for her to refuse. So Doll took off her hat letting her fading blond hair be exposed while handing the Good Hunter the comb she had received from him all those many years ago. She sat in front of him leaning on his legs so he wouldn’t have to lean to far out of wheel chair. He took her hair gently and began to comb it went through completely unhindered by the soft glossy hair. However, that wasn’t why he did it. He did this to pass by time with her for spending time with her was the second most favorite thing he could do. The first was the same thing for a many of hunters that entered the dream. He adores the hunt. It is a major reason why he took up the mantel as host of the dream.  
…  
…  
…  
While the Good Hunter was thinking Doll was taking to admire all the white flowers that covered the ground and weapons that occasionally came into view. The weapons were all unique for each was a hunter weapon all were one of the hunters each pulsing with power from the gems and stones he had enforced them with. The Good Hunter gained many of his gems from the chalices the he set next to the workshop however. He did this to stay in shape and gain power never once allowing himself to wilt away like Gherman did. This though as all good things do came to an end with him reaching the peak of his power. Not only was he now fast enough to seem to not need quick step anymore, but his strength allowed him to practically wrestle a darkbeast to death. A blood tinge of mass power making the Chikage and Bloodletter powerful along side his side arms. Yet he did not use these weapons no he used two weapons he gained from two other hunters. Gherman’s Burial Blade and Maria’s Evelyn. He used it out of respect and a reminder of the cost to reach where he was now.  
…  
…  
…  
Their thoughts ceased only the bliss of the hunter combing a dolls hair and melody of silence could be heard. Then he felt it that **thing** was coming and it was involved with him. “Doll go to the workshop and wait there I believe another hunter comes.” “Of course Good Hunter.” She picked up her hat tied it on her delicate head and exited through the gate leaving the hunter under the great tree surrounded by whit flowers.  
 **It** had come  
 **Moon** **Presence**  
“Well old friend what is it this time?” the hunter asked the great one looking at it from under his tricorn feathered hat. Ah his hat and hunter gear he had never once taken these cloths off including his cape it had sentimental value to it…that and he looked to damn good in it to really wear anything else he had. Though his unlike the common set had grown with him from bathing in other great ones’ blood. Poor Ebrietas at least he ended her and Kos’ sufferings. Fuck Mergo’s wet nurse though she was bitch.  
…  
“Hmm well you have something for me to do right?” he asked  
…  
“Um?”  
…  
“Ok awkward silence it is I gue-  
 **Do** **you** **want** **to** **save** **them**  
It had spoken through their link it had established upon its embrace of him. But it was the question it asked that floored him.  
“Save who?”  
 **Those** **you** **failed** **of** **course** **Iosefka** , **Gherman** , **Ludwig** , **Eileen** **the** **Crow** , **Djura** , **Lady** **Maria** , **Viola** , **Gascoigne** , **and** **of** **course** **the** **two** **little** **girls**  
He didn’t know how to respond  
 **I** **have** **become** **displeased** **with** **the** **continuation** **of** **the** **hunter’s** **cycle** **and** **you** **have** **been** **faithful** , **loyal** , **and** **so** **I** **thought** **to** **kill** **two** **birds** **with** **one** **stone** **as** **you** **humans** **say**  
“You could do t-that” he stutters  
 **Of** **course**  
“…I’ll do it on one condition.”  
 **What** **is** **it**  
“You let me chose what I bring with me and keep my power I’d don’t want to leave this to chance.”  
 **Well** **of** **course the hunter’s dream and the weapons at your disposal will remain…but the lanterns and…the Doll will not remain**  
That hit hard yet “That is hard to except but reasonable for they had not yet been established and would raise questions while I would be hard to kill so resurrecting won’t be as worrisome as when I started hunting. Plus I could just wait for Gherman to make her.”  
 **Good** **now** **what** **will** **you** **take**  
“Well I can’t take these” he stated as he raised the weapons in his hands “but I do have two weapons perfect for the job in mind.”  
The Good Hunter then dropped the Burial Blade and evelyn to the ground and move too the two weapons he had engraved in his mind. The Saw Cleaver and Blunderbust the two weapons he began the hunt with that have never once failed him, the weapons he face Ludwig, Gehrman, and Maria with, and…the weapons he take to begin his next hunt. He takes the blunderbust from the ground and yanks the saw cleaver out of the ground while its still in cleaver form. The weapons come to life releasing the power once in contact with their master. Hehe he just remembered of course it would return at this moment and in one moment he does it.  
*clank* “Tonight I join the Hunt.” The saw cleaver goes into saw form.  
 **Hehe…Good**

*ringing*

He hears it the ringing is that of a Beckoning Bell but so much louder in his ears yet not unbearable for him to hear the it all goes dark and his hunt begins a new.


	2. Meet the Family

“Ugh, why must it always feel like waking up on rocks when I’m transported through a bell can’t be a bed, my chair, hell some grass would be good to…oh I actually woke up on rocks…damn.”  
The Good Hunter had awoken on a grey uneven stone road of to the side there were old dark brown trees with no leaves to brighten the area. Along with this the sky was blanketed with light gray clouds, yet it seems more like one cloud that covers the whole sky.  
“Hmm not only does it seem it’ll rain but a fog is setting in, well best get walking not that it matters to me but I gotta find out when and where I am,” he lamented to himself.  
So he got walking it was…peaceful even when the rain came down for it wasn’t poring down on him, but instead it gently poured on him while he followed the road. It felt nice actually for the rain soothed him making him feel as though he was being washed of all the blood he had spilt over his immortality and cleansed of the sins he committed in his youth. He held his saw cleaver and blunderbust in hand while he walked yet eventually holstered his blunderbust on his left leg strap while hanging his saw cleaver on a hook attachment on his right hip. While he walked further on the fog finally kicked in. It was thick so thick in fact he had to look at the ground to make sure he was on the road and the feeling of stone under his feet wasn’t a trick, that is if he was a normal person thanks to his enhanced sense he could we further into the fog about ten feet by his guess. He went to the side of the road for travel so in case any caravan or travel wagon wouldn’t run him over in blindness from the fog. Speak of the devils he hears one coming now. He looks behind him to see two dim orange and yellow lights breaking through the fog. It turns out to be a wagon with a strong young brown mare pulling it. The driver is an older looking man seem to be late sixties or early seventies with a graying thick beard and whiting long hair yet mostly gray his skin had a light skin and green eyes from what the hunter could see when he passed him. That is until the wagon splashed onto him drenching him in water yet as soon as this happened the wagon stoped on the side of the road a little ahead of the Good Hunter. The old man came running up to him and then-  
“WHAT IN ALL THINGS GOOD ARE YOU DOING WALKING OUT HERE IN THIS WEATHER!”  
“…Oh your talking to me, ah well you see eh I’m…lost hehehe,” the hunter responded in a chuckle he had just realized the absurdity of his situation and how for normal people it was not right to be walking in the rain and in a fog at all. Though judging from his response and how he’s not repulsed by him it seems Gehrman and his hunters haven’t gained a reputation yet.  
“Well lad it isn’t right to leave a youngster out in this weather, hop onto me wagon you can stay at my home for the night and take time to get your bearings.” The Hunter smiled under his scarf and responded, “Thank you I’ll make sure to repay this kindness someday.”  
“Ah don’t make it a big deal of it is me morality that compels me to do this.”  
“Then I am in debt to your morality.”  
“…you’re a snarky on ain’tcha.”  
“At times yes.”  
“…get on the wagon lad.”  
“Of course.”  
It had been a very long time since anyone had called him lad or boy…he liked it. Hunter climbed on to the wagon and sat beside the old man. Once settled in the man got the horse moving and went on their way. It was a relatively quiet ride except on occasion the old man asked him to put some oil into the lanterns hanging on his wagon. Ah, that’s right he hadn’t asked him what his name was yet.  
“Old man may I know your name?”  
“Sure lad it’s Roham, what’s your name boy.”  
Hmm his name, he had forgotten it long ago but he could just shorten his title Good Hunter to Hunter and use that as a name, yes that’d do just fine.  
“It’s Hunter sir.”  
“Ha good name parent chose well, that why you have that strange weapon and gun?”  
“Yes sir it is hehe.” Hmm was it possible hunter’s were known just not feared…questions for later.  
They soon came over a hill to gain a small view over the fog. On top of the hill he saw a mass of trees, but in the middle of it there was a large town or so he could guess for he saw a clump of lights shining through the fog. Of to the left there was a massive lake and then he saw it.  
“Byrgenwerth.” He let out looking at it in aw and enraptured by the way it looked. It was a bit larger for there where other buildings he could see next to the building he recognized. Three buildings it seemed from what he could tell they served as lecturer buildings for teaching its students and scholars, it is also possible they served as research areas as well. The building he recognized though looked far more stunning now than when he found it during his hunt and search for the truth.  
“That’s right boy and that little patch of light there is the town of Yharnam. Me and my family live right on its edge. It’s me, my wife our two daughters and my son, but the boy spends more time at the college as a student, come on where almost to the house.”  
  


 

After a little more travel they came across the house Roham lived in. It seemed to be a simple home two stories tall and made of logs with dark gray tile slanted roofing along with a small stable for the mare.As it turned out Roham made a living moving crops, lumber, and goods for those who couldn’t and charged a mediocre sum. It was an honest living that Hunter could respect.  
“Love I’m home put some wood in the fire place we have a guest I picked up off on the road back and we’re both wet!”  
“Oh dear let me see him! Delilah! Put some wood in the fire place we have to warm up your father and a guest!”  
“Coming mother!”  
Hunter began to undo his cape when he heard the girl’s voice. It sounded that of innocence and had a natural melody to it. When she came down he turned his head to see a sixteen year old girl going down the stairs just to stop and lock eyes with him.  
“Oh, hello sir welcome t-  
“Delilah fire now!”  
“Yes mother”  
Hunter could only chuckle he took off his cap and hung it with his cape on the coat hanger. Wondering what to do next he went to were he heard fire crackling and proceeded to pull down the scarf that covered his face. And stare into the flames.  
“Ah, good fire you made here madam.”  
“Oh it’s nothing only being a good host mother should be finished with the stew she was mixing it should warm you right up sir.” Delilah responded in a modest and slightly quiet way.  
Hunter only raised an eyebrow in question of why Delilah could talk normally with family but not him. Hmm, probably out of fear or shyness most likely the latter since he was invited as a guest of the house by her father.  
“Oh good sir you prob-a-oh oh my.” Delilah began to say something to him but stopped herself. What she saw before her was a man least eighteen and at most twenty. Pure snow white skin and hair with light silver eyes and face seemingly sculpted by the gods of love and fertility themselves. The only flaw she could find was a scar that went over his undamaged right eye. Hunter wasn’t sure how to respond so he simply changed subject partner.  
“Roham where should I prop up my weapons?”  
“Next to the stairs.” Jacob responded while sitting in a seat in the living room not far of from the fire place after changing clothes.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem lad I suggest you go change clothes, use one of mine it might fit you, first door on the right once you reach the top of the stairs.”  
“Of course, thank you again for the hospitality you have shown me.”  
“As I said Hunter it would’ve been wrong to leave you in the rain.”  
With that said Hunter went up the stairs to change clothes. Even if it wouldn’t amount much to him these people have shown him overwhelming kindness to an absolute stranger of all things, besides he needs time to think over his situation and having a house over his head helps.

 

 

Marcus was late he wanted to get home an hour earlier but didn’t expect Lawrence to take so long in his lecture. So here he was running home in the rain and fog. Oh by the great ones his did is gonna be mad. Marcus cut through the town alleyways and passed by the tavern that his twin sister Cara worked at. He had wanted to get home before the rain and go pick up Cara but now he is running through the rain to explain to his family why he’s late. He sees it now his home only across the street he makes sure to look for any people coming down the road and then rushes the door.  
“Father I know I-  
“Hahaha he really did that?!”  
“Indeed he did, not like I blame him see a man with a chair for a weapon, two dogs on both sides, all while screaming ‘I’m pretty!’ who wouldn’t shit themselves and run hehehe.”  
“Well what did you do Hunter?”  
“Well Roham what I did was fire my pistol right into one of eyes scream at the dogs and watch them run like the bitches they were.”  
“HAHAHAHA!”  
Right there in the living room was a stranger Marcus had never seen before. He seemed on good terms with father, mother was grinning at the conversation and Delilah was knitting a scarf it seemed with a delightful smile. Marcus took a second to get another look at everyone. Roham was wearing a pair of Yharnam clothes but had an over coat and no hat letting his hair fall out. Mother wore a black sleeveless dress over what seemed to be a cotton button up shirt her grey hair had been tied into a ponytail letting her blue eyes show. Delilah was wearing a white skirt knee length little black cute shoes with a bow tie on top of them along with white shirt with black sleeves that was loose at the end, her blonde shoulder length hair was let loose like father and covered her right eye letting her one sky blue eye shine making her seem like a shy beauty. Then there is the stranger, Hunter was his name. He was donning one of fathers old suits similar to that of the students attire except for the coat was off and his was as dark as night at the torso and the now white at the leaves and collar. It contrasted well with his features making him seem otherworldly similar to that of Cainhurst women except he was even more angelic like. He seemed to have been drinking with father yet wasn’t drunk. Though father seemed to have downed a whole barrel.  
“Ah, boy your home say hello to Hunter he is and I know the irony of what I’m about to say is a hunter of beasts like Gherman is.”  
“…truly?” Marcus asked skeptically considering he only new of Gherman who would hunt beasts from the labyrinths and catacombs that run deep under Yharnam and Byrgenwerth. Hunter simply nodded his head two the weapons propped up on the stairs. From what Marcus could make out one was a blunderbust and the other some sort of saw with a contraption built into its connection from handle to blade or in this case hunk of metal.  
“Your father picked me up on my travel to Yharnam while it was raining, took me in and is letting me stay the night. I came here in search of another hunter called Gherman. I had encountered beasts in an abandoned labyrinth farther of in another remote area and cleared it myself and am hoping to not be the only hunter in the world. When I heard there was one in Yharnam I packed up and began my travel. But that is talk for another time let’s talk of you, I hear from your father that you are a student at Byrgenwerth?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Well tell me about it I want to know where your group is at in the studies of the old blood.”  
“ Oh of course, but first father mother where is Cara?”  
“Uh, SHIT! She must be at the tavern working still damnit! Ugh, I’ll go get her with you boy.”  
“No let me Roham you’ve had more to drink than I have and my clothes should have dried out by now I’ll take and umbrella with me for the walk along with Marcus.”  
“Truly Hunter?”  
“Yes from what you’ve told me you have been working all day with little rest take this time with your wife Rebecca and kind daughter Delilah, I’ll go with your son to get the rest of your family.” Hunter smiled at the end to reassure Roham.  
He went back up the stairs and came down donning his hunter’s gear picked up his weapons proceeding to holster them. And then put on his cap and took his cap placing it on his head. He took his cape but began to fumble with the strings. Delilah noticed this and got up to help him. “Let me help you with that.”  
Delilah was now tying the strings into a knot to hold the cape. Hunter simply looked at her with an eyebrow raised and looked to see anyone had noticed yet none of the rest of the family had seemed to mind. Delilah looked up realizing how close she was to him and then froze while blushing a bright pink. Hunter smirked at this thinking it was quite humorous this little crush she had on him.  
“Thank you malady.”  
“no i-it is a-alright.”  
“Well I’m of to get your sister come Marcus.”  
“Of course.”  
Hunter and Marcus opened their umbrellas and began their walk to the tavern.  
“So, Hunter why is it you took your weapons?”  
“Why you like ask, well it’s a tavern so it’d be best to be prepared for the worst of men.”  
“Uh I guess and it is late, just don’t go swinging that…thing around without reason.”  
“Of course Marcus.”

 

 

Cara was not having a good day. First of all the weather was shit so she couldn’t walk home through fog and rain alone. Second it was late so she couldn’t walk home alone, again. Third she had lost track of time and ended up where she is now working overtime hoping father or her dear brother would come pick her up and walk her home.  
“Hey yah little lady bring your *brurgh* fine ass over here with some mur alcohol!”  
And then there was the Fourth thing, these drunken assholes that were harassing her. Oh she was going to rip her brother in half with such rage she’d be mistaken for a beast.  
“I am coming! Hold on for a second longer.”  
The tavern was full of life this night it’s four smooth wooden pillars holding up the three story building we’re keeping it up against the gentle poring of rain that while not crashing down would still soak you wet. A fire was going in is fireplace and helped keep the tavern warm. The third floor was meant for the rich folk who could afford it and where staying a couple of nights and wanted some seclusion while they ate away their diner and drink. The second floor was were all the rooms were held and had soft beds and warm blankets for the night. Then there was this floor. Where she worked her day away. In the mornings up till early afternoon men and women would have a couple drinks and go on their way. But when night blankets the sky oh boy that’s when the drunks come out. Oh, how she wished she worked on the top floor, but she got paid more for working on first floor waiting for the men and women that drink their sorrows and pain away.  
“Yo, Cara where are our fucking drinks damn it!”  
“Ugh, I said I’m coming”  
Right now she was serving three middle aged men who’re all now drenched in stains of alcohol and smelled it too. Cara was now walking Overton their table in her usual tan long sleeve cotton shirt and brown pants and boots with a white maid apron over the top. She had their drinks in the serving platter in her hands and proceeded to hand them out.  
“Cara tell me why don’t you let’s us walk ya home tonight we’ll take care of ya from any beasts, Robert here gotta pistol just for the occasion.”  
Robert then proceeded to whip out his ‘pistol’ and wave it around for her and the rest of the tavern to see. All the low life that were so drunk they couldn’t see an inch in front of them laughed at the man while he made a fool out of himself. Cara on the other hand simply scowled at the man while thinking of how she was going to rip her brother in half. She turned around and went towards the bar to get the next order when suddenly a strong painful grip took hold of right wrist. She turned to see it was Jacob the man who had called her over eldest of the three brothers she just got done serving. His brown hair was dirty, greasy, and looked like he had just woken up. Jacob had this wide grin showing his yellow teeth that had not a speck of white left on them. His lips were badly chapped and had dark look that went along with his dark tan skin and badly shaved face.  
“Oh come on darlin we only playing with ya sit with us we’ll pour ya round show you a good time. What’d say?”  
“I’d half to decline Mr.Jacob I’m waiting for my brother besides I don’t mind working over time since I get paid more. Now will you please let me go your hurting me.” Car declined the offer not wanting to stay near the three disgusting men.  
“Ooohhh come on Cara Willard, Robert, and I just wanna have some fun!” Jacob responded pulling Cara close enough to smell his breath which smelled like horse shit.  
“Mr.Jacob please let me go,” she declined once again.  
“But, Cara!”  
“I SAID LET ME GO!” Cara then pulled her hand back slapping Jacob in the process. Jacob went wide eyed along with Robert and Willard, but soon glared a Cara with fire in his eyes. He was about to lash out at her until they all heard a strong voice from the bar on the other end of the tavern.  
“Hey hands off the girl!” a tall one six feet tall man bulking muscled man with a strong mustache that curved upward on both ends yelled out.  
“But Big Bill she hit Jacob we gotta teach her a lesson!”  
“And you and your brothers Willard have been harassing you her all night, have the audacity to grab her, and hurt her now hands off else I’ll beet all three of your asses!”  
Jacob reluctantly let go and let Cara walk to the bar while rubbing her wrist. She looked down to see a bruise forming.  
“I’m sorry Cara I’ll get my wife to hold down the fort while I’ll take you home you shouldn’t be here when it’s this late.” Bill said once she was done rubbing her wrist.  
“It’s fine Bill I can hold out till the bar closes then you can take me home.”  
“…alright, but if one more thing happens with those men I’m taking you home no ifs or buts.”  
“Hehehe, of course Bill.”  
Cara went on her way to serve some other nicer customers all while avoiding the three men from earlier. That is until Robert called her over for another round. She looked over to see them giving her the stink eye. She didn’t care it was just a bunch of worthless drunks. She grabbed three mugs filled em up and brought them over. She kept her hands at a distance hoping to stay away from their reach. That is until Jacob grabbed her again only this time he grabbed her by both arms.  
“Now you listen missy Bill ain’t gonna be getting in the way this time you hear me. Nah we gonna walk out and have in the alleyway out back or else be and my brothers are gonna shoot out this damn tavern starting with Bill and your fellow waitresses. Understand that missy?”  
Cara looked down to see Willard and Robert show their real pistols and nodded to the other workers in the tavern. She looked for Bill but he was occupied with a group that had just walked in. She looked to Jacob and responded.  
“Alright just don’t hurt anyone.”  
“Good now turn around and get walking.”

 

 

Hunter looked at the tavern umbrella lowered it had stopped raining and he could get a good look at the tavern thanks to his enhanced senses. The building looked more like a motel rather than a tavern, but it would allow more customers equaling better pay so that he could understand.  
“I’m going to go get Cara you wait out here.”  
“Alright Marcus don’t take to long.”  
Marcus went inside while Hunter then laid his umbrella on the door way in. That is when he heard it.  
“Please don’t.”  
It was a whimper, somebody was being hurt behind the tavern by his guess. He upholstered his weapons and began his hunt. Hunter went into the alleyways and eventually found a spot that had an archway that could cover someone from the rain from earlier. Or in this case hide three men who were about to rape a woman. Hunter didn’t waist anymore time. Hunter bursted from where he was standing launching stone and water into the air. He cut one man in half taking his arms with him. Hunter then raised his blunderbust up to the second one that was playing guard and pulled the trigger. His skull shattered from the point blank shot blood spraying the alley. Hunter then brought his saw directly down bisecting the third and final man vertically. The man stood there for a second before both sides of him fell to opposite sides on his left and right. Hunter looked down to see the woman he had saved.  
“Hello madam I hoped I haven’t bloodied your clothes while I dealt with these beasts.”


End file.
